Solangelo Story
by GoddessOfFandoms
Summary: This story is just after the war against Gaea. It's only and main focus is the slight love interest between Nico and Will. It will not be anything sexual just ya know getting to know each other and maybe a hug or two. Also: I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND ALL CREDIT GOES TOO RICK RIORDAN FOR CREATING THIS WONDERFUL DEMIGOD WORLD I CHOSE TO WRITE ABOUT.
1. Chapter 1

Will was in the infirmary taking care of the demigods that had been injured in the battle against Gaea. He was busy running between beds handing out water, feeding people ambrosia and singing to help heal them. He wiped his forehead and looked around the room. Suddenly he was angry. _Where was Nico? I told him to help me. _Just as he finished this thought Nico walked in.

"Where in the Styx have you been?" Will demanded.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't answer to you."

Will rolled his blue eyes. "Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?"

Nico sighed. "Why else would I be here?"

Will shook his blond hair out of his eyes. "Good. Here hand out these ambrosia to the healers."  
>Will handed the ambrosia to Nico and their hands brushed causing Nico to momentarily forget what Will had just said.<p>

"Uh what? Oh got it." Nico said and quickly walked away from Will. Will smirked at Nico's back. He loved making the Hades kid nervous.

Nico let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Why does Will make me so nervous?_

Nico shook his head. After Percy he wasn't ready to have another crush just yet.

"Here you go. Umm anything I can help you with?" Nico asked the girl he handed the ambrosia too.

"Sure. Could you run an errand for me? I need more bandages. Chiron said there was some at the Big House."

Nico sighed inwardly. _How did I go from being a powerful demigod to an errand boy?_

Nico walked out of the cabin and headed to the Big House. Suddenly strong hands pulled him behind the Apollo Cabin. Nico's instincts took over and he shrugged the hands off and pulled his stygian sword out on his attacker, Will?

"What the Hades Will?" Nico said his sword at Will's chest.

Will just laughed. "You're quick, I'll give you that. I don't really need more bandages I just told her to tell you that."

Nico was confused but kept his sword at chest level. "Why would you do that?"

"Because." Will said leaning against the Cabin. "I wanted a break and I wanted you to join me."

Nico let his sword drop. His stomach suddenly felt like underworld butterflies like it did the time Will held his hand.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked trying to keep his cool.

"Going to the lake. You coming or not?" Will asked as began walking to the lake. Will didn't look back to see if Nico was following him. After Will was a few feet away Nico decided to follow him.

* * *

><p>"So you did decide to come." Will said sitting in the sand. He had taken off his shoes and set them in the sand next to him. Nico sat down arms length away from Will. Nico was absently twisting his ring around his finger. Will looked over at Nico playing with his ring.<p>

"You want to go for a quick swim?" Will asked.

"A swim? No I don't think so. Water is Poseidon's realm I'm a child of Hades."

"Suit yourself. I'm going for a quick swim before I've got to get back to the infirmary." Will said taking his shirt off. He threw it next to his shoes. Nico sucked in a breath. He couldn't help but stare at Will's body. Nico caught himself staring and quickly looked away. Nico could feel his cheeks turning red. Will took off running and jumped in the water. Nico watched Will swim in the water. After a while, Will got out of the water and walked back over to Nico. Nico fidgeted awkwardly. Will smirked and shook the water out of his hair unto Nico.

"Hey!" Nico exclaimed. He grabbed Will's shirt and used it to dry himself off.

"Oh is that my payback?" Will asked, more of a challenge than a question.

"In a way. Just wait until I get all my strength back." Nico said threateningly in a jokingly way.

"That was a threat. I can't wait to see you make your move. The second you do something underworldly you'll be back in the infirmary, spending time with me." Will said smirking at Nico's scowl of frustration.

"You should be getting back to your job." Nico said standing up.

Will stood up too and put his shirt back on, damp spots started showing up on Will's Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. They walked back to the Apollo Cabin side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico looked around his Cabin satisfied. He redecorated the entire Cabin and it looked good. It was no longer a place of darkness of death, but a place of quiet, peace, and maybe a little underworldly. Nico had made the windows a little bigger to let in more natural light. He also re did the beds so they weren't as coffin like. He'd had to suck it up and ask Leo and his Cabin for some help building things. Despite Leo's annoying jokes and wisecracks he built pretty neat and sturdy stuff. Nico had just finished admiring his Cabin when there was a knock on the door. Nico walked over and opened it. Will was standing outside smiling.

"Hey Nico. Leo's been bragging about how he fixed your cabin up and I was wondering if I could check it out." Will said. Without waiting for a reply, Will pushed pass Nico, rubbing his hand over Nico's arm to get into the Cabin. Nico tensed with a strange feeling. This kept happening whenever Will accidently touched him.

"Wow this place does look a lot better. Who would've thought a little sunshine could brighten even the darkest Cabin." Will said to Nico smiling.

Nico shook his head. "Yeah well it's a change I can live with."

Will looked at the beds and saw Nico's bed where he'd thrown his pajamas this morning.

"Aww does the little Hade's kid like superhero pj's?" Will said in mockingly tone.

Nico blushed and quickly covered his pj's with his blanket. "Those are Mythomagic characters."

"Oh right. Well if it helps you sleep better at night." Will said smirking. Nico rolled his dark eyes at Will.

"Okay you saw my Cabin, you saw my pj's, and you saw my bed. Now what do you want?" Nico questioned, getting annoyed at Will. Then realizing what he said he blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well now that you mention it." Will said slowly sitting on Nico's bed, ignoring what Nico had said. "I would like it if you joined me at the Apollo table tonight for dinner." He finished looking at Nico's face for a reaction. Nico blinked not sure he heard right, _did Will just ask me to sit with him?_

"I...Uh… Aren't we all supposed to sit at our own tables?" Nico said weakly.

"Oh come on! Everyone is so relieved that they defeated Gaea no one cares where you sit to eat." Will stood up and stood only a few feet away from Nico.

"Or are you afraid of us? Is that it? Is that why you never come to my Cabin to say Hi or to just chill?" Will said challengingly. Nico swallowed. _I'm not afraid of you guys I'm afraid of the way I feel towards you._

Out loud Nico just said: "I'm not afraid of you! I just.. You know what fine. I'll sit with you, with them for dinner. Happy?"

Will folded his arms, smirked and took a step closer to Nico. Leaning in so they were inches away, "Not yet, but I will be soon." He breathed. Without looking back Will ran out the door leaving Nico's legs feeling weak.


	3. Chapter 3

At dinnertime Nico walked into the pavillion, got his food, offered some to the Gods, then looked around for Will. Suddenly Will was right beside him. Using one hand to hold his food he grabbed Nico's elbow and led him over to the Apollo table. Nico's heart was beating fast as he sat down next to Will. The other campers were laughing and having a contest of who could sing while eating. Luckily they were trained in CPR if any of them choked. Will and Nico sat at the end of the table slightly away from the rest.

"So Nico, when are you coming over to see my Cabin?" Will asked smirking.

Nico took a bite of food, and tried thinking of a way out. Not finding one by the time he swallowed, he shrugged. "I don't know. You're always busy at the infirmary then dinner then we sleep."

Will nodded "You're right." He paused then grinned mischievously. "You'll have to come to my Cabin at night."

Nico almost dropped his fork. "But what about curfew?"

"Well if it gets too late you could always spend the night in my Cabin." Will said making Nico's face turn red. "You're coming over to my Cabin tonight. That's not a question, got it?"

All Nico could do was nod. "Good. Now eat before your food gets cold." Will said.

* * *

><p>That night Nico paced his Cabin floor, twisting his ring and thinking. <em>Is this really a good idea? What if I end up staying too late and have to spend the night? I mean I guess I do like Will but what about his siblings? What will they think?<em>

Nico sucked in a breath, pulled his black hoodie up and silently walked over to the Apollo Cabin. He did a loud short knock and Will answered and brought him inside. Once inside Nico looked around. The first thing he noticed was they were alone.

"Where's your siblings?" Nico asked.

"They're spending the night at the infirmary to watch over the injured campers so we have the whole Cabin to ourselves." WIll said. That's when Nico noticed what Will was wearing. Will had on a tank top that showed off his athletic build and patterned pajama pants.

"Sorry did I umm… wake you?" Nico asked distracted by Will.

Will smiled at Nico. "No I just changed into something comfortable." He struck a ridiculous pose. "Aren't they fabulous pj's?"

Nico couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh again. Soon Will was laughing too.

"Nico, I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now." Will said seriously.

Nico's smile slowly turned to confusion. "What?"

"I've been wanting to see if ah… you know… umm want to be more than just friends?" Will asked awkwardly.

Nico's heart was racing hours more than it should. Millions of underworldly butterflies were in his stomach. "Yeah.. I uh.. would like that." He managed to get out.

"Good because I've also been wanting to do this for awhile now." Will said kissing Nico on the lips. Nico, surprised at first, got over it and kissed back. When they finally pulled away there was a look of satisfaction on Will's face and a look of happiness on Nico's.

Will held onto Nico's hands and led him over to his bed. They sat down and Will reached under his bed. "So I heard you liked Mythomagic. So I got some cards and I learned how to play. Do you want to play a game?"

Nico smiled. "Of course, but be prepared I've had years of practice."

Will laughed. "Well I have beginner's luck!"

After they finished a long game of Mythomagic they realized it was way past curfew. So they moved two bunk beds close to each other and slept holding hands. Both slept, happy to have finally found someone who liked you back.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my next chapter! Sorry took so long been kinda busy. Alrighty I don't own any rights to these characters they were created by the wonderful Rick Riordan! Without further ado (I've always wanted to say that!), Chapter 4:**

The next morning Will was up first. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked over at Nico. He looked peaceful for once. Will frowned, only in sleep could Nico find peace. Will would have to fix that. Nico's shaggy dark hair fell over his eyes and he made small slight snore noises. Will smirked hearing Nico's snore. He got dressed and decided to wake Nico up. He thought about different ways to wake Nico up and finally decided on just letting him sleep since he looked so calm. Will wanted so badly to kiss him and make Nico forget his problems but he held back. Instead he went and got food for him and Nico to eat. When Will got back Nico wasn't in bed. Will confused looked around the Cabin but couldn't find Nico anywhere. Will ran a hand through his hair and walked outside looking around for Nico. He saw black shaggy hair as he turned a corner. Will ran to catch up to him but when he did Nico wasn't there. Will cursed under breath. _What the Hades is going on? _Will gave up and went to the Hades Cabin. Will started pounding on the door but no one would answer. Will kicked the door in frustration not understanding why Nico was ignoring him. Feeling responsible but not knowing for what, Will went back to his cabin ignoring looks from other campers. Sitting on his bed he ate his breakfast as some of his siblings came back and put their stuff away. The rest of the day Nico was nowhere to be found. Will was hurt and confused. When night finally came Will went for a walk through the forest before curfew. While he was walking his mind wandered back to earlier years of Will's past. He went back to the day he told his siblings he was gay. The day was a chilly autumn day and he had just gotten done cleaning the infirmary when he had decided today was the last day he'd live his life in secret. So turning to his fellow campers he cleared his throat. Despite his nervousness he smiled his crooked grin. Then he started

"Attention everyone. I have an announcement! For a long time now I've hid who I really am but I don't want to anymore."

He paused to make sure everyone was listening he didn't want to repeat himself or have to explain again.

"I'm gay."

He stopped and waited for their reactions. Some were confused others nodded like they already knew.

"So?" Somebody yelled out.

Will grinned and flipped his blond hair. "So all the girls who've been checking me out are going to be very disappointed now."

Everyone laughed and returned to their jobs. It had gone a lot better than he thought it would. Suddenly a short whistle sound snapped him back to the present. Will grabbed his sword and turned in a slow circle. The short whistle came again but not from one direction, It seemed to come from everywhere. Will looked behind a tree when the whistle came again, this time followed by a chuckle. Will looked up and saw Nico sitting in the tree waving at him.

"What the…."

Will started. Nico jumped down and the two stood staring at each other. Will was confused and angry. Especially when Nico didn't seem to understand Will's anger.

"I'm sorry Will. I guess I just couldn't take the feelings I was having. I've always had control over my emotions and then you came along and messed it up."

Will took a step back.

"I..I'm sorry? I thought.. Well I guess I don't know what I thought. I think I'll leave now"

Will turned around his heart torn. Nico grabbed his arm, It felt cool against Will's arm.

"Wait Will. That's not what I meant. I just meant this is all new for me. All these feelings are different than what I'm used to."

Will looked down at the ground, then turned to face Nico.

"So whats that mean for us?"

He blurted out to Nico. Nico blushed and let go of his arm.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure you want there to be an us?"

Will slapped Nico's arm.

"Of course I'm sure death boy. Now kiss and make up?" He smirked.

Nico rubbed his arm and leaned against the tree. Will put one arm on the tree above Nico's head, his other arm he put on Nico's shoulder and leaned in. Nico felt the underworld butterflies in his stomach as they kissed. Alone in the forest except for a few tree naiads who were watching, the two shared a long moment together.


End file.
